On cooking and other matters
by RadiatedImp
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, you face the most terrifying experience of your life... Gobbets cooking.
1. Chapter 1

On cooking and other matters

The ship lurched forward.

It tended to do that lately, considering the storm that had hit Hong Kong over the last few days. The lurching wasn't all that bad, but the trouble came from the fact that the only thing that stopped _The_ _Kraken_ from sailing to its watery grave was a few flimsy pieces of rope.

The weather also was a hidden blessing, since it gave a valid reason to postpone the run our fixer, Kindly Cheng, had set up for us. An attack on a port warehouse was hardly possible if said warehouse was also inaccessible due to it flooding by the rain.

" _And what a blessing that was"_ , I thought drily, now sitting in front of Gobbet, local rat shaman and cook extraordinaire, two titles that didn't really mix together all that well since it lead to the rest of the team deciding that they'd rather starve. I didn't know how to break it to her, and I needed to find a way t-

"Where's everybody?"

"Uh, Duncan decided to get some soykaf from the machine in your room last week and he hasn't recovered yet" "He's overreacting, I've tried it before, it wasn't _all_ bad"

Which, by normal standards, probably meant that Duncan had gotten off easy with not being able to leave the bathroom for a week.

"The rest, you know how Racter get's when he feels that his droid is underperforming. Gaichu is... tending to his honor, and I can't get Is0bel to respond to me since she entered the matrix."

There, all lies (Except for Duncan's situation, the poor man), no way she wouldn't fall for it.

"And they didn't just run off when they heard I was cooking, right Seattle? I'm not stupid."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to tell you that the entire team thinks your cooking is shit"

"At least you're here, right Seattle? **You will eat what I made, to make up for lying to me, won't you?** "

'What I made' referred to the large rice cooker in the kitchen table, inside of which was…

"Oh Christ Gobbet, did you go fishing!?"


	2. Chapter 2

On cooking and other matters

"Sure did!"

Gobbet's eager response to my question caused me to lurch forward, to which the ship decided it'd join me, a motion which almost made me fall out of one of the ship's windows. Only being stopped by Gobbet grabbing my legs.

Part of me hadn't decided if falling to the Ocean was better than taking the leap of faith Gobbet's cooking always demanded. She hadn't failed, _yet_ , but the day she did was the moment the team would need to get a new leader, since I sure as hell wouldn't survive it.

"Come on, when have I failed you Seattle?"

The answer to that was easy. " _Never"_.

Gobbet pulled me back into the ship, and closed the window behind her.

"See? What's there to be afraid of? My cooking is always the best, and you know it!"

As off-putting as it was to trust someone who considered rats one of their best friends to handle making a meal, Gobbet was one hell of a cook, and I'd had to admit that every time she made a meal, my fear subsided just a little bit.

Shame nobody else ever ate it besides me.

But that wasn't the point at hand here, the point is that Gobbet had honest to god gone out with a fishing rod, sat at the port for god knows how many hours (And it had to be hours, because few were the fish that could survive in the heavily polluted waters of Hong Kong) and had dragged out a heavily mutated fish just for him, since she sure as hell knew I was the only one that ate her cooking.

The thought brought a warm smile to my face.

"Yea, that's true, it can't be _all_ bad"

"I actually bought that fish from a store, y'know"

"God dammit Gobbet, you ruined the moment"

 **AN: I actually wrote my first fan fiction**  
 **Please tell me if it's as bad as I think it is. On a lighter note, I always loved how cheerful Gobbet was.**  
 **And if people like this story, I'll think about continuing this. This was just a funny lil' thing that popped into my head a long time ago, and I just finally got around to writing it. When i get around to replaying the game, anyway.**

 **Edited some things, don't get excited. Still don't have a laptop good enough to replay the game.**


End file.
